knock on the door
by PirateXXQueen
Summary: Mione is woken by a knock on her door. Who is it and why are they there? DMXHGOneShot!


A young girl shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. _ Not again…_ she though to herself, as she slung the black crofter off her pale, thin, body. "Oh shit, what time is it?" She asked aloud to no one. At that moment a knock at her door causes her to jump.  
"Who is it?" she asked curiously.  
"'Mione! Let me in! I forgot my keys this morning!" a male voice came from the outside.  
"Coming!" Aris said as she opened the door.  
"Thank you. I was getting frostbi-" the boy at the door suddenly forgot what he was saying. "Wow, Hermione…you look…little to the imagination eh?" He asked with a smug grin on his face  
"What?" Hermione looked down at her skimpy pajamas. "Oh God!" she muttered, mentally kicking herself. The boy let out a small chuckle as he leaded down and kissed her, wrapping on arm around her slim waist, pressing the other on the small of her back.  
"Its okay" he said pulling away from the kiss. "I like it, kinds turns me on" He said softly as he kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. 'Mione allowed herself to melt against him, arms wrapped around his neck. The boy picked her up and led her to the bed, slowly taking off the see-threw nighty she had dawned only moments before. Gently rubbing against her perk breasts with his well set chest and abs.  
"Tease" she muttered as she bit softly into his neck, letting her K9 teeth gently press into his skin, the boy let out a muffled moan as he pressed his mouth against her shoulder, nibbling his way down her chest. As he moved down her body, kissing along the curve of her hips, she somehow managed to remove his shirt and unsnap his belt. Hermione arched her back a little as the boy began to remove her lacy boy-shorts. She let out a soft moan as he began to nibble around her most sensual core. A moment later he let his tongue slid across her clit, gently massaging it with his tongue-ring. She once again arched her back as he plunged his tongue into the core of her, using his teeth to tease her more. Only moments later he let her free of his delightful punishment for calling him a tease and kissed his way back up to her lips. She could feel the bulge of his dick, press against her wet core as he moved against her, teasing her more. She grinned wickedly as she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and hexed off her pants.  
"Not fair! I didn't use magic to get your clothes off!" the boy complained.  
"Oh shut up" 'Mione muttered as she wrapped one hand around his swollen dick, she could feel it pulsing with want.  
"My turn" she muttered, starting to move her hand oh so slowly up and down him. The boy moans softly as he felt her fingered move gently across his tip. Only what seemed to a second later she was slowly kissing down the V-curve of his body, laying kisses up and down his hard-on. He moaned again as she moved her tongue and tongue-ring across his tip, teasing him to the point of a full on moan.  
"Hermione, I won't last if you keep doing that" the boy muttered as he gently pulled her up.  
"Oh, did you want something else" She asked coyly as she gently ran her nails down his chest.  
"Oh! Come her you little minx" the boy rasped as he flipped Hermione, straddling her.  
"Mmmmmm someone's horney" She remarked playfully.  
"And whose fault is that? I came over for coffee, and you just _had_ to answer the door in that little number"  
"I didn't do-"she tried to explain but she was shushed by the hot press of his mouth on hers, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue enter. They remained that way for a few minutes, exploring the canvas of each others mouth, moving their hands all across each others body.  
"Oh! Take me now!" Hermione moaned as he felt his wet tip tease her wet clit.  
"I thought you'd never ask" he said wickedly, slowly beginning to enter her, she moaned as his tip pressed into her. Inch by inch, the boy entered Hermione's pussy, taking his time; causing her to beg for his entrance.  
"oh please! Fuck me!" she wined.  
"okay, but you asked for it" He slammed into her, causing her to gasp.  
"yes" she moaned softly as he began to move in her. He slowly slipped his dick out then slammed into her again, causing Hermione to react but arching her back once more.  
The boy continued to pound into her, Hermione moaning. From the way the boy moved and moaned, he too was enjoying all the sensual pleasure.   
"let's switch it up" he said. Flipping Hermione on top, she rode him cowgirl.  
"oh yes" the boy moaned. Hermione continued to ride him, guiding his hands to her breasts. The boy fondled with them, arching up to gently nibble on her nipples. Hermione could feel her orgasm building, as the boy could also feel his cumming.  
"oh! Draco!" Hermione screamed as her orgasm hit her fast and hard.  
"Hermione!" Draco moaned as he too cummed. Hermione could feel the hot liquid of his cum slid down her tights, as Draco could feel the sensations of her cum on his dick. Draco pulled himself out of Hermione, pulling her close, and snuggling against her back.  
"I love you Hermione Jane Granger" Draco whispered in her ear.  
"And I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy" Hermione smiles.  
"Be with me forever?" He asked, looking down at his precious Hermione.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, still a little shocked from how hard her orgasm had hit.  
"Marry me Hermione?" Draco asked, looking almost scared. Hermione jumped out of his arms and kissed him.  
"I will!" She giggled. Draco moved to grab his pants and pulled out a small velvet-green box. Opening it, he took out a beautiful white gold band, with a large emerald in the center, surrounded by three small diamonds on each side.  
"It was my mothers, she told me to give it to the one women I loved more than anyone. I'm giving it to you, as your engagement ring" Draco said, sliding it on Hermione's figure.  
"oh! Drakie! Its beautiful!" she giggled again as she kissed him.  
"oh! I absolutely _have_ to call Gin and the others!" Hermione jumped out of bed, automatically grabbing her cell-phone. Draco sat in bed and laughed as his future wife gushed about the ring over the phone, to which he could only assume was Ginny.  
_She never sissies to astonish me._ Draco though as he watched her talk furiously fast on the phone. As Hermione hung up the phone, climbed back into bed with her beloved Draco.  
"I love you" Hermione said snuggling close to her soon-to-be husband.  
"I love you too" Draco said, wrapping his arms around her waist.


End file.
